Allegiance
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Here's the Labor Day: Naked Booth on Top Edition story. Like always, Booth and Brennan have a disagreement and the best way I know how for them to solve it is for them to get naked. Some plot, mostly sex. Mind the rating for language and nudity.


**Hey! How's everyone doing! I hope you are having a nice long weekend. I also hope you enjoy this story. Poor Booth; I always put him through so much torture just to get him naked on the holidays. Though knowing Brennan, the holidays might be the only times she lets him be on top! Bazinga!**

**I have to admit, this one is a lot LESS about Labor Day than it is about sex. Sometimes the holidays are more conducive to B&B stories and sometimes not. So yeah, this one is mostly sex (mind the M rating: Some language, but mostly…you guessed it…). Lots and lots of sex. Sorry, Labor Day! I'll eat another hamburger from the grill in your honor (and Booth's). Okay, okay, Brennan…fine…I'll eat a salad too. Happy now? Wait, no, you're not happy? You won't be happy until you get naked with one another? Oh well, then…don't let ME get in the way…**

**After you…**

_**-b&b-**_

_Friday, September 3rd: late afternoon…_

"Hey Bones," Booth stopped on his way to her office when he realized she was walking in the opposite direction. "I've got some papers for you to sign, and then I'm outta here."

Apparently she was just as on edge as he was from their case this week because without speaking, Brennan tilted her head in the direction of the limbo storage room, and Booth followed, file in one hand and the tie he'd taken off in the other.

"Come on, Bones," Booth hustled after her. "I've got a pen and the forms right here. Spit spot. I've got a cab waiting for me outside."

"A cab?" she wrinkled her nose at him, not stopping until she reached the limbo storage room. She pulled off her white lab gloves and motioned for him to set the files down on the examination table. Taking out her own pen, she began to sign the forms in the file.

"Yeah," Booth stood with his hands on his hips. "You know, Labor Day weekend. Annual government sanctioned vehicle check-ups?"

Brennan barely spared him a glance and just continued signing the forms. "Oh right. I thought they usually rented you a car as a spare?"

"They did. There was just a little mix up and it's getting delivered to my apartment instead of the bureau. So I'm just catching a cab back there and then to my apartment. I'll pick up the SUV on Monday."

Brennan signed the last form and just as she was about to close the file, looked up. She noticed a frown on Booth's face, and her eyebrows rose. "What's the matter, Booth?"

He shrugged his shoulders, rolling them back as if he felt uneasy. "It's just the Toyota thing. I mean…don't you think the FBI should only sanction American made cars?"

"Booth…" Brennan rolled her eyes and shoved the file into his hands. "You say that every year. Every year you get annoyed by this. Just let it go."

"I don't want to let it go," he insisted. "It's just not right."

She shook her head and walked over to the wall of limbo drawers. "You did the research, Booth. You took the VIN and you used your FBI pull to find out exactly where that SUV was made, didn't you?"

Slightly annoyed that she wasn't looking at him, he straightened his stance. "Yes, Blue Springs, Mississippi, but…"

"But what?" she turned and eyed him. "You're being irrational about it."

"It's just…" he was annoyed by her tone. "It's just not patriotic."

Maybe he'd known _she'd_ be annoyed. Maybe arguing with her would ease the rod of tension down his back. Like not being able to sooth kinks in sore muscles, the constant bickering between them was making him crazy, and it had to break sometime. Her arched eyebrow and parted lips told him she was about to argue and it felt good…just the idea of fighting with her felt damn good.

"Automobiles do not symbolize loyalty, Booth," she began.

His eyes narrowed on the way a couple of loose strands from her ponytail slipped against her neck. "Is that so?" he challenged.

"Yes," she continued, as if unaware of the simmering pull between them. But when he met her eyes and saw hers darken for a flash, he wondered if a fight was exactly what she needed too. "In this global economy, it's impractical to set boundaries based on physical locations."

"Oh, really," he scoffed, resting one hand on the table near his file. "So…that's it, then? Supporting the good old USA, that means nothing to you, hmmm?"

"I didn't say that," she countered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I merely pointed out that when it comes to global issues, concentrating on a micro-economy is too narrow minded."

"Narrow minded?" Booth matched her pose. "You think the United States is a micro-economy, Bones?"

"Yes," she replied quickly, though he noticed she'd lost a little bit of ire. Good. That meant she knew that he was right. Now it was time to see if she'd actually admit it. A small smile threatened to curve up the side of his mouth.

"While in terms of land and world…presence", she began again. "The US is large and well known. It is impossible, however, for this country to survive solely on resources and products available within the 'boundaries' set by land," she finished with mock quote marks near her head. "But even that has nothing to do with so called patriotism. Patriotism is an intangible noun that is based on emotional propaganda to support tyranny and needless war. And it's used to encourage men and women to fight for something that's theoretical at best. And that's foolish."

There was a heated silence between them that quickly turned frigid. Brennan watched Booth's face calm into a deliberate passivity.

"Foolish," Booth repeated, his voice quiet.

Brennan blinked at his change and tone and frowned, still trying to catch up. "I…"

Booth's jaw tightened and he held up a hand to stop her. "Well," he picked up the file and turned to walk away. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Brennan's mind clicked with awareness about two seconds too late. "Booth…" she stepped in his direction. "Wait, I didn't…"

He paused, almost to the exit of the limbo room. When she didn't say anything else, he turned his face with a cold and questioning expression. "What, Bones? You didn't what."

Her throat and mouth felt dry, and she stepped even closer. "I just…I don't know. I guess I forgot for a moment. I didn't mean you…or your experiences, I just…forgot."

"Forgot?" he growled, whirling around completely to face her. All previous desire to fight it out with her was gone, and in its place was pure frustration. "For_got_?"

"I…" Brennan tilted her head to the side, desperately trying to fix what she'd done. "It does happen, Booth. I forget things, as much as anyone. Well, probably _less_ than a normal person," she rambled. "But sometimes, you're just you. Just Booth. Sometimes I forget about all that other stuff."

"Stuff." He ran his tongue against his teeth. "Like what?" With a challenging look, he shoved one hand into his pocket and rocked forward on the balls of his feet. "Like what, Bones?"

Brennan swallowed and pressed her hands to her sides. "I…" Nothing came to mind, and she blinked rapidly, trying to think of something to say. Booth's anger seemed to swirl all around and between them. Carefully leashed control and buttoned up rage, all simmering beneath the surface of the complete control of his dark eyes, his hands in the pockets of his perfectly pressed black dress pants, his lips firm, nothing but the quick swipe of his tongue against them. In control. Completely balanced. Poised to strike. Or not.

"What, Bones?" he shook his head slightly. "That I was a soldier? You forget that? That I've had to kill people? That I've killed people for you? Is _that_ what you've forgotten?"

When he took a step closer to her, she instinctively stepped toward him. Her body was incapable of separating her desire to be nearer to his heat from the rational move to be further from him. A slight tic in his jaw showed her he was surprised by the move, but the quick blink of his eyes then proved that he knew that her body was reacting over her mind's control.

The small smile that had threatened before now did curve up one side of his mouth, but it wasn't in pleasure or in the shared punch-line of a joke. No, this was a predatory smirk, one honed from years of identifying a target within reach.

And then he moved.

"Or is it other stuff, Bones?" he murmured, moving even closer. "Like partner stuff?"

Now with every step he took, she took one backward until her back was against the wall. "Booth…" Brennan tried to shake her head. Tried to make him see that she had not forgotten.

"What else, Bones?" One of his eyebrows arched up in question. He rocked forward once again onto the balls of his feet and set the file on the table before moving even closer. "Like the cases we've solved? Like the time I pulled you from a wrecked taxi? Like the time you saved me from a helicopter?" Very casually, he moved even closer. "Is that it, Bones?"

"No," she gasped, blinking and forcing her mind to concentrate. She needed to focus on something besides the heat all around her. Behind her were compartments of unidentified bones, but in front of her was a very living, breathing Booth. His eyes were predatory, and Brennan's fingers clenched at her sides.

"Hmmmm?" he murmured, his tone deceptively quiet despite his words. "How about when we went ice skating…or maybe when you kissed me. Did you forget about that?" By now, he was right in front of her, so close she had to tilt her head back to see his eyes. If she were aware of it, she'd be annoyed, but as it was, she was just trying to get her mind to catch up to what was happening.

"How about this, Bones?" Very slowly, he began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled the white fabric away on the side, only enough to reveal a small scar near the center of his chest. "This? Have you forgotten about the times I've saved your life?"

"Booth…" Brennan's chest felt tight, and without her permission her fingertips lifted, pausing in the air over the small scar without touching. Booth's neck tightened and he inhaled through his nose.

"What about the times you've saved my life, Bones?" his voice was dark and deep, and not quite as controlled as before. "Have you forgotten about that?"

Her eyes were focused on her own fingers, their pale color a contrast to his dark skin under his white shirt. "No, Booth…" she answered, and he stepped even closer, his body now practically pinned to hers.

"I haven't forgotten either, Bones," he placed one hand on the wall near her waist. "Do you know what else I haven't forgotten? What I can never forget?"

Her eyes flew up to meet his, and he swallowed hard, but still continued. "I can't forget the way you smile when we outsmart Sweets. I can't forget the way you tuck your hair behind your ears when you are nervous." With that, he tucked his own fingers behind her ear. His lips parted, so close to hers, and he pressed his other hand on the wall on the other side of her hips, effectively pinning her in. "I can't forget the feel of you in my arms," he confessed, and Brennan gasped.

It was the first time they'd really talked about it, and now he couldn't stop. "I don't care if it was a dream. I can't forget the way it felt to come home from work with you and be able to stay. To kiss you when I wanted to. To feel your hands _all over me_." With an inhale of her perfume, his hips rocked toward hers, and he considered kissing up her jawline. "You loved touching me, Bones. You loved when I touched you. You loved _me_. It felt so real. You would…"

The air conditioning clicked on and shocked them both back to reality. "I need to go," Booth swallowed hard and stood back, his face now a mask against any expression. "I've got a cab waiting," he said before turning, grabbing the file for the last time and walking out the door.

Her back still pressed against the wall, her eyes scanned the room. It looked the exact same, as if nothing had changed. But inside, she felt a riot of emotions, all signifying major change. And near the examination table, she saw a scrap of red silk. Brennan picked up Booth's tie and held it in her hands, running her thumbs over the end.

Booth…

_**-b&b-**_

_Sunday, September 5th : very late evening…_

"Oh, hell no,"

Brennan looked up from her work in surprise. "Angela, what's the matter? What are you doing here? It's the weekend."

"Um, yeah," Angela stood in the doorway, a hand on her hip. "Exactly MY point. What are _you_ doing here?"

Brennan bristled and stood up straighter. "I'm working. And I believe the correct term is, 'I asked you first', so…"

"Well," Angela smiled. "I realized I forgot my best lipstick in my desk drawer and Hodgins is taking me out tomorrow. I wanted to surprise him."

"Surprise him with lipstick?" Brennan's brow furrowed, but Angela just smirked.

"Believe me," she stepped inside the room. "It's his favorite. But…you didn't really answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I did," Brennan countered. "I told you I was working. I clearly remember saying that."

"Okay, okay," Angela acknowledged. "But _why _are you working right now?"

Brennan shrugged a shoulder. "There's work to be done."

Angela didn't say anything at first and just stared at her before looking around the limbo storage room. Then her eagle vision caught on something and her eyes narrowed. "What is that?"

Brennan grew defensive and stood up straight. "Booth's tie."

"And…" Angela walked closer and picked it up from where it rested on the corner of the examination table. "What is it doing here?"

"Booth left it here," Brennan said quickly before returning completely to her work, examining a bone fragment under a microscope.

"Oh, _please_ tell me that it means what I think it means. Please, please, please."

Brennan ignored her tone and the darkly sexual flush that coursed through her body at her meaning. "If you think it means that he left it, then yes, that's what it means."

"Right," Angela drawled. "But did he leave it here because you sidled up next to him and peeled it away from one of those white dress shirts before grabbing him and forcing him on top of you on this table?"

"Ange!" Brennan stood up and gave her friend a look. But disapproval turned to feminine amusement, and she couldn't help but smile incredulously at Angela's suggestion. "No, of course not. He merely stopped by on Friday afternoon to have me sign some forms. He'd removed it before he got in here and left it by mistake. He hasn't returned for it."

Angela eyed her again. "Did you argue?"

"Yes, I mean…no…I mean…why would you ask that?" Angela's abrupt question forced the truth from her lips, and she confessed before she could hedge.

"I ask it, sweetie," Angela handed Brennan the tie and noticed with some amusement the way Brennan's eyes focused on it. "Because I'm guessing you did fight with him. Which explains why he left it and it also explains why you're in the lab working at 11 pm on a Sunday night."

"I don't see the significance."

Angela laughed at her. "You always pour yourself into your work when you and Booth have a fight. And then on Monday morning, you both act like nothing happened and that's the end of it. There's nothing wrong with it, except for the fact that this is a _holiday_ weekend. It's been unbelievably gorgeous outside, and you've kept your gorgeous butt all shut up in here with dead people."

Brennan gave her an annoyed look. "Isn't Hodgins waiting for you? And that lipstick?"

"Good one, Bren," Angela laughed again. She leaned her hip against the examination table and sighed. "Just promise me that you'll go home soon. And if you did fight with Booth, why not try to see him tomorrow? You both have the day off. Maybe just try to relax together or something. Grab a bite to eat." She pushed off from the table and began walking out the door. "Make out a bit…"

When Brennan looked up in shock, she grinned. "I mean, make up…that's all."

Brennan smiled at her, and Angela waved as she walked out the door.

Brennan looked at her watch and for the first time that weekend, noticed how stiff her back and neck felt. Her eyes landed on Booth's tie, and she looked around the limbo room, as if there was someone else there to see her thought process.

**-b&b-**

Booth wrapped his arm around his punching bag and leaned his head against it for just a moment before he heard the knocking at his front door. He frowned and looked at the clock ESPN had at the corner of SportsCenter. It was nearly midnight on a Sunday, and he had no idea who could possibly be there. He sighed as he peeled off his gloves, hoping it wasn't one of his neighbors complaining about his music. He switched it off right before he opened his front door, and he had to blink when he saw who it actually was.

"What are you doing here, Bones?"

He watched her look him over from head to toe, and forced himself to stay calm. She was in normal attire. Normal for her, that is. Black pants, white shirt, blue labcoat. But why she was wearing that now, here…he had no idea.

"You forgot something," she answered quietly, holding out his red tie.

Eyebrow raised, Booth reached over the threshold of his door and accepted it. "Okay. Thanks."

He took the tie and a step back, not sure if it meant he was trying to get further away from her or if he wanted her to come in.

She just looked at his face, and he could practically see her mind whirling with something else. "It seems you've forgotten something else, too, Booth."

Okay…he pressed his hands to his hips, the bottom of his undershirt just hitting there against his gym shorts. "What?"

Brennan swallowed and bit her bottom lip. Booth forced himself not to stare at it when she released it with a small nervous lick from her tongue. His adrenaline from working out still coursed through his veins and the testosterone levels were all ready to work him up into major fantasy mode. Why _was_ she in that lab coat again?

Her lips parted and he realized he had been staring at them, but before he could look away, she began to speak.

"It wasn't _just_ a dream. You don't have to tell me what you can't forget. I wrote it. I _know_…" she trailed off, her hands in front of her waist and her eyes wide. "I'm the one who created all of that."

Booth's nostrils flared and he stepped back again. "What are you saying, Bones?"

She didn't answer but just stepped inside his apartment, closing the door behind her. Once it was shut, she leaned back against it. "I can't forget it either." She once again bit her bottom lip, an honest and questioning look on her face.

Booth didn't have an answer. Hell, he wasn't even sure he knew the question. Every male cell in his body was screaming for him to press her against his door, pick her up and carry her to his bed and pound away at her while she wore nothing but her lab coat. But her words from earlier still stung, and he didn't quite feel like making it easy on her.

"Thanks for bringing my tie." Wiping his forehead with his arm, he ran his other hand against his stomach. "I'm going to take a shower and clean up, Bones. And then I'm going to go to bed. If you're still here when that happens, you can join me. And if you do, I'm going to make love to you."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving her standing against his front door.

_**-b&b—**_

Booth felt water pound over his shoulders and back and fall to the shower floor. With it, it seemed like tension was rolling off his back. He sighed, the steam in the room evaporating with the restraint he'd held on himself for so long. The words had tripped off his tongue, maybe because of their fight, maybe because she'd shown up at his door. Or maybe it was just time. He was tired of messing around. Tired of wondering how she felt. Tired of forgetting everything.

Of course, he realized as he washed his hair and the shampoo rinsed down the drain, she could be gone. It's possible that the moment he turned his back, she was already opening his door and leaving. Surprisingly, his sense of peace didn't leave him at the thought. He'd made his intentions known, and now it was up to her to decide what she wanted.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off. He rubbed the towel against his head and walked into his bedroom. His intention was to move to his dresser for a clean pair of boxers. But he stopped walking when he saw her. She was standing near his bed, still fully dressed. Her eyes were clear and her face was open, and he had his answer. Okay then.

He still needed to make sure. "This isn't a dream, Bones. And this isn't a one time thing."

She nodded and he took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about what I said," is all she said as she watched him walk over and sit on his bed, resting his feet against the floor.

Booth took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb against the inside of her palm. For all the times they'd hugged, kissed, touched…he'd never really held her hand. "I'm sorry, too," he admitted. "But Bones, I gotta ask. Are you sure about this? Cause once I start, I'm not going to stop. Ever. That's a warning and a promise."

Brennan's hand tightened in his and she nodded again. "I'm ready, Booth. I'm ready."

He drew her toward him and brought her to stand in front of him. He released her hand in order to use both of his to begin unbuttoning her lab coat. It was easier to do than he'd anticipated, and almost like he was watching a movie, he watched as his hands smoothed the blue fabric over her shoulders. Soon it pooled at her feet, and he stared at it for a moment before working on the buttons of her blouse. When his knuckles brushed against the bare skin of her belly, she gasped, her knees buckling a bit. She grabbed onto his forearms for balance then ran her hands up to his shoulders for support. The feel of her hands on him caused a jolt to his system and he felt himself grow hard. This was really happening. It seemed like once they'd both agreed to it, there wouldn't be any hesitation between them at all. There was no need for teasing or faltering. They both knew with unwavering certainty.

"Ah…" she moaned, closing her eyes and tossing her head back. The image, joined with the bite of her fingernails in his shoulders made him lose a bit of control, and he grabbed at the lapels of her dress shirt, ripping it apart the rest of the way. A couple of buttons skipped across the floor, little pearl colored beads against the rough wood. But Booth didn't notice. Instead, he was entranced by the perfect sight of his partner's breasts, pale and full before his eyes.

"No bra?" he choked out, sliding her shirt over her shoulders till she pulled her arms back and used her hands to tug it the rest of the way off. It fell to the ground and joined the pool of her lab coat, but all Booth could see was the way her movements made her breasts sway against her body.

"No," Brennan answered, a slight flush covering her chest when he didn't look away. Her nipples grew tighter but more puffy than pointed, and Booth's mouth began to water. "I don't need one."

"Like hell you don't," Booth muttered as he took her full weight in his hands, one palm on each breast. She filled his palms perfectly, and he couldn't help but lean closer. Her nipples were a shade of pink he couldn't even name and he didn't want to; it almost felt like knowing would be sacrilege. He spread his legs and used them to hook around her knees, bringing her even closer. And just before his mouth settled over her nipple, it puckered. _So quickly_. His stomach bottomed out at the image. She wanted him.

He opened his lips the exact amount and pressed them to her flesh, letting her get used to the warmth of his mouth before he swept his tongue against the hard bud. Brennan cried out, and Booth sucked, moaning himself as he drew on her flesh. Then he needed to stare at her again, and with a soft pop, he released her nipple from his lips. It quivered from his touch, wet and soft and hard at the same time. _Amazing_, he thought, running the tip of his tongue over every pucker of her areole. Her nipple brushed against his lip, and he couldn't help sucking again. Over and over, he sucked then stared, examining her. She writhed in his hands, but he didn't notice; he was too entranced with her body. Now he knew how she felt when she discovered something new and exciting through her microscope, and he'd happily spend the rest of his life learning everything about her.

She scraped her fingernails against his back when he ran his teeth against her nipple, and he pulled back, shocked by her reaction. It was only then that he saw the desperation in her eyes and he realized he hadn't even touched her other breast.

Righting that wrong immediately, he cupped her and kissed a soft line to her other breast, and when he immediately pulled her between his lips, she collapsed, falling against him. Booth realized with a shock that this breast was even more sensitive to the other. _Oh, Bones…I'm going to make you scream for me. For the rest of our lives._

He smiled against her flesh and sucked even harder until he recognized the cries from her lips as a chant of his name.

Booth pulled back and stared at her mouth and in that moment, realized he hadn't kissed her lips yet. Her eyes were closed, her chest flushed, and she was almost limp in his large hands. He stood up immediately, crushed her to him and captured her lips with his.

"Bones," he groaned into her mouth, the taste of her there just as intoxicating. Her breasts were full and warm and pressed against his chest, her nipples pointy and wet from his ministrations. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as they plundered one another's mouths. Her pants rubbed against his thighs, and the head of his erection pressed to her belly. Brennan gasped against his lips, and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, clutching her tighter to him.

Booth brought his hands around her waist and up to cup her sensitive breasts. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs and kissed her lips. "Take your pants off, Bones," he commanded in a low voice.

Her hands immediately moved to their waists, and Booth groaned when the backs of her knuckles brushed against his cock. Soon, she was panting, pressing her face to his chest and neck as she tried to bend down and pull off her pants. Booth didn't relent in his touch of her, continually rubbing her and pressing his mouth to any part of her that he could. "Do you have any idea how good you feel in my arms?" he asked her, cupping her in his hands and placing small licks under her ear. "Yes, I remember," she grunted in reply, tilting her neck for him to have better access, and Booth groaned at her honesty and the literal dream come true she was tonight. Finally, she was as naked as he was, and she practically climbed up his body to get closer. Booth realized he could thrust into her at exactly that moment. But he didn't want to quite yet. There was a lot more he wanted to do to her.

He turned them and then suddenly she was flat on her back. In his bed. Bones was fucking naked in his bed. Real life. Technicolor. Splayed out against his sheets, long pale limbs and secret treasures. All for him. His fists clenched at his sides as a wave of possession coursed over him from head to toe. He grabbed her hips and moved her to the center of the bed, leaving plenty of room for him on either side.

"Booth…" she tried to sit up and wrap around him, but he grabbed her wrists in his hands and pressed them to the mattress.

"Not yet, Bones. I'm making you mine."

He didn't give a damn if she resented his words. All he cared about was getting his mouth back on her tempting body. Starting with her lips.

His hands rested on either side of her shoulders as he rested the rest of his weight on his knees on either side of her hips. On all fours, he had enough leverage to lean down and kiss her, tangling his tongue with hers. When she clasped at his back with her hands, he moved down, pressing sucking kisses against her neck and jaw line. His thumbs began a half-moon arc along the undersides of each of her breasts and Brennan writhed on the bed, parting her knees in invitation. "You're starting over?" she groaned, and Booth smirked against the center of her chest.

"Yeah, Bones." He smoothed his lips up and over one hard nipple, biting her gently before soothing her with the flat of his tongue. "That was just foreplay. Basic stuff. _This_ is me making love."

"Oh, fuck," she moaned, her legs falling open further.

Booth laughed at her and slowed down even further. His penis was so hard he ached, but it was the best kind of ache. He was desperate for her, every damn inch of her. He tasted the beat of her heart against his tongue when he pressed kisses to her chest before resting his weight on one elbow and using his other hand to press both of her breasts together. He buried his face between them and rubbed against her, relishing her deep moans and groans. His new position put him closer to her, and he could feel her wet heat rubbing against his hip. His cock lengthened in rebellion, desperate to be inside of her. With a hard suck to each of her nipples, he finally abandoned her breasts and moved down to her belly. Booth admired the muscles he found there, knowing they were from both work and play. "You're so amazing, Bones. Everything about you."

He pressed opened mouthed kisses all over her pale skin, leaving a couple of marks in spots that were particularly intoxicating. And when he got to her side, he reared up, turning her onto her belly so he could taste every inch of her back.

"Booth…enough," she groaned into his pillow, grinding down onto the mattress, desperate for even an ounce of relief.

Booth took in the expanse of her back, the gorgeous line of her spine down to the best ass he'd ever seen. "Not even close, Bones," he promised, cupping her bottom in his hands and kissing a line across her shoulders.

Brennan arched back into his touch and then back down on the mattress. Booth could smell how aroused she was, and he grew even harder. He moved down the bed and rubbed her feet, inserting his index finger in between each of her toes and massaging, watching as she began to rotate her hips in a precise rhythm against his bed. From this position, he could see a decidedly wet spot form on his sheets, despite their dark color. His mouth began to water again, and he decided to move closer to his goal. His palms cupped her calves, while his tongue traced the backs of her knees. She shuddered so hard he thought maybe she'd come, but the tenseness in her body didn't subside at all and if anything, increased as he began to lightly tickle and touch the insides of her thighs.

They were wet. "Fuck, Bones," Booth gasped. She was so wet, she was dripping for him. He knew he was good, but her reaction was unbelievable. "God, we're so good _together_."

She grunted something, but he wasn't sure yet. He thought it sounded like 'we're not together yet,' but instead of answering, he moved up further, precum practically dripping out of him. Just to torture them both, he ran the length of his cock between her legs, and Brennan practically screamed, her back arching toward him. She put her weight on her hands and knees, begging him with her body to take her. "Please, Booth."

It was so, so, so, so tempting, but he held off and instead, grabbed her hips and flipped her back onto her back.

Her eyes widened when she saw how hard he was and she whimpered at the look in his eyes, spreading her legs now with no shame or thought of pride. Booth licked his lips and settled between her thighs, his eyes on only one thing.

With his large hands, he spread her thighs wider, pressing his thumbs right to the creases where her legs met her torso. Her slit parted, revealing the darkest, wettest, pinkest pussy he'd ever seen. "Mine," he growled, leaning down to take in a deep breath. His hands on her hips and his arms against her thighs prevented her from being able to arch up into his mouth, and Brennan growled, cursing and taking his name in vain. Booth chuckled against her, then watched as her lips furled a bit in reaction to his warm breath. He blew on her and watched again and again, mesmerized. Staring down at her was like seeing his home from an aerial view, a new look at exactly where in the world he belonged. _So mine._

His position trapped his cock between his belly and his bed, and if he wasn't careful, he was going to come. He knew it was possible, but there was no way in hell Booth wasn't going to put his mouth all over her, right fucking now. His lips formed a perfect o and then latched onto her core, right against her opening. He began to suck and she rocked up, her strength amazing to him. He could feel her body open for him, trying to get him inside of her. His tongue, his finger, his dick, anything. But he didn't, not quite yet. He merely continued to draw from her empty place. When her fingers fisted in the sheets and she cursed at him again, then and only then did he slip his tongue inside of her. Immediately, he felt a quick contraction in her pussy, and he thought again that maybe she'd come. But like before, she'd only reached another pleasure plateau. Booth's lips curved up in a cocky grin. He licked into her a few more times before bringing his mouth to her clit. _She was so pretty._ He spared a glance up her body and about came at the sight.

Her head was tossing on his pillow, her hair a cascade of browns and reds tumbling to her bare shoulders. They sloped down to those perfect breasts he swore he could still taste. Her hands rested on them, massaging in soft circles, and his palms warmed. Booth tapped gently on her wrists until she opened her eyes. He smiled and shook his head at her. "No, Bones. If you need something, I'll be the one to give it to you." He cupped her breasts in his hands and then settled his mouth back against her perfect little quim. This time he didn't tease and instead, sucked her sweet clit right into his mouth. The flat of his tongue pressed against the underside of her tissues and he tried to rub her between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. She panted, and by now was able to wrap her legs around his head, keeping him in place. Booth felt how wet she was against his chin and he tweaked her nipples once, then again before sliding his hands down her warm belly to her welcome thighs. He pressed them apart again and then slid both of his thumbs into her core, beginning a twisting, rubbing and thrusting rhythm in time to the pulse of her body. "Bones, you taste so amazing. I could live off of you, I swear to God," Booth panted, loving the way she got even wetter at his words. She was so slick it was almost impossible for him to keep his mouth on her.

He was on the verge of coming, and hard, but there was no way in hell he wasn't going to finish her off first. "Come, Bones." He increased the speed of his thumbs inside of her, twisting them in different ways as he moved in and out of her. "I want to taste you come in my mouth." He finished the sentence around her clit, licking and sucking at her until she began making unintelligible noises combined with his name.

Brennan cried out. "Booth! Booth! Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh…Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…Booth!" She chanted and cursed and then screamed when she exploded, clenching on his thumbs and face incredibly hard. Her hands squeezed his shoulders and her back arched off the bed. She trembled and convulsed and he sucked up every drop of it. Her feet planted to the bed and her knees locked over his head and she thrust upward in a circular rhythm.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, Bones, Bones…mmmmm" he murmured. He needed to get inside of her, pronto. He'd jacked off so many times over the years just imagining eating her out that his cock was on autopilot, ready to explode. According to his body, he was ready to come, and he couldn't quite get the message to his brain. He was dripping all over himself, and he knew he had about ten seconds before he absolutely went off. But she tasted so fucking amazing. "So good…" he panted, licking up and down her core. "So amazing…Bones…so fucking delicious."

He might have made it; it was almost possible. If only he'd been able to stop licking at her. But she tasted so perfect. "I can't stop. I can't stop licking you, Bones. You taste so good."

She groaned, and collapsed back against his pillow, only small aftershocks quivering from her. Even then, he might have been able to put his weight on his arms and pull himself up and thrust into her body. He knew exactly how wet and ready she is; it was all over his tongue and lips. And she just tasted so fantastic.

But then…

Then, satiated, she sank into his mattress, deeper than he'd ever seen any woman collapse. Her thighs fell open lazily, and she murmured his name. "Booooooth," the sound of perfect satisfaction left her lips and she wove her delicate fingers gently along the back of his hair. "Mmmmmm…"

Just the sound and her soft touch shot a line of heat from his head, down his spine and right to his cock. Booth growled and pressed his face hard to her thigh as he came hard against his sheets.

His entire body convulsed, his stomach muscles heaving and his chest pressing hard against his bed as he tried to pull in breath. He couldn't remember coming that hard ever and in that moment he wasn't convinced that he'd have survived being inside of her.

With as much strength as he could muster, he lifted himself up and forward, coming to rest on his back beside her.

**-b&b-**

Brennan's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling for a moment. She'd never been one for colloquialisms, but she honestly could say she'd seen stars during her orgasm. Her thighs still trembled, and her core ached in reaction to its violently beautiful contractions. Her breasts felt heavy, her lips swollen, her throat sore from screaming. In the back of her mind she felt like maybe something wasn't quite right, but when she gathered enough energy to look over, she saw Booth lying beside her. With one hand, she ran her knuckles against his hip. "That was incredible, Booth. I've never come so hard in my life."

He smiled and turned to look at her. "I'm glad. I think I enjoyed it more than you."

Brennan felt her stomach muscles contract as she tried to laugh, but she was still too weak. "I don't think that's possible. But…" she realized that while she'd come, it had all been rather one sided. "What about you?"

Booth smiled and leaned over to rest his weight on one elbow. He placed a hand on her belly and leaned over to kiss her neck. "I'm good."

She looked him over and saw that he was not erect like before and a glance down past her body showed a dark and wet spot near the foot of the bed. He'd come, but not inside of her. "What?"

Booth chuckled and kissed her neck against, rubbing his thumb over her skin. "You were so hot, I couldn't help it. I came just from your taste, Bones. From the sound of your voice and the feel of your body."

Brennan shivered at his words and her hips rotated imperceptibly. "But…" She frowned. "I expected you to have better control."

He laughed against her skin and smoothed his hand down her body to cup her mound in a sweet possession. "I did. I have incredible control, Bones. I lasted a damn long time."

When she didn't reply, he licked under her ear and then pulled back. "Most men would have come the moment you knocked on their door in that lab coat."

With that, he rolled from his bed and walked over to his dresser. Brennan smiled at his words and watched his long lean body. She was amazed at him. Most men would be apologizing and making promises, but Booth seemed to have an innate self confidence when it came to sex. Even now, when not aroused, he had no problem walking around his bedroom. She watched him pull a pair of boxers and a tshirt from his drawer. He pulled on the boxers and handed the t-shirt to her before he pulled the covers over them to their waists. "I sort of ruined your other one." Though his words were apologetic, his tone was anything but, and Brennan stared at him before she pulled the softly worn shirt over her head.

"So…you're not disappointed that we didn't have penetrative intercourse? You're satisfied?"

Booth smiled and leaned back against his pillow. His arms were behind his head, the muscles along his limbs very pronounced and masculine. His chest and shoulders were wide and bare and tempting. "Bones, I've got you naked in my bed, and your taste on my tongue. I'd say I'm pretty damn well satisfied."

Brennan's entire body flushed at his darkly sexy words. This man was not a prude at all. He was just quiet about himself in that way, until the time was right. Brennan blinked and watched him close his eyes. "Technically I'm not naked," she countered, settling back down on her side near him. "I'm wearing your shirt."

Booth didn't open his eyes but still smiled, cocky and sure. "Even better," he murmured, and his arm wrapped around her body, pulling her close.

Brennan watched as he fell asleep, and then she too was soon asleep.

_**-b&b—**_

_Monday, September 6th...early to mid morning..._

Brennan awoke to sunlight streaming through the curtains. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out where she was. Her body was sore in some places and tender in others, and then a soft snore got her attention. She looked to her left and saw Booth sleeping beside her. His hair was sticking up all over, both from the way he'd left it wet after his shower and the way her hands had clenched into it. Brennan shivered at the perfect symmetry of his face, and then she shivered again as she remembered the feel of his face planted quite satisfactorily between her thighs. Mmmmm…her hips rotated on the bed, and she felt herself grow wet at the prospect of a repeat session. Booth had said that last night wasn't just a one time thing, but she wondered if he'd have a change of heart when he woke up.

The sheet Booth had lazily draped over their contented bodies now slipped dangerously close to his hips, and Brennan moved closer to him, sliding one of her arms over his waist so she could stare down at his sleeping form. He was flat on his back, and spread out for her.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at him, cataloguing every inch of his torso. Brennan pressed her lips to a small scar near his shoulder and felt him stir beneath her. "Bones?" he asked, and Brennan pulled back. His eyes were confused, and she waited for him to realize that she really was there. When they'd talked about not being able to forget her writing and his dream, what they hadn't admitted to one another that the worst part was waking up alone. She saw understanding reflect in his eyes and she leaned toward him. His face was at peace and she pressed her lips against his very gently. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and her thighs and breasts recognized the scrape of his beard, now against her chin. Brennan allowed Booth's tongue inside her mouth and they kissed, lazily and perfectly.

"Hi," she whispered against his lips.

"Mmmmm…good morning, Bones," Booth husked out before pressing his lips to the side of her neck. Brennan arched back and then pulled back fully before placing soft kisses all over his wide chest. She traced his skin and luxuriated in the way his hips began to rotate on the bed. Straddling him she allowed herself to rest on his cotton covered length as she smoothed her lips over his skin. Booth's hands were warm against her thighs and then he slipped them under her shirt and to her bare back and belly. Brennan groaned and pulled back, crossing her arms at her waist and lifting the shirt over her head in one move.

Booth growled and leaned forward, his lips already zeroing in on her breasts. But Brennan pushed him down to the mattress. "Not yet, Booth." She moved backward and pulled his boxers down his legs. Once they were both completely naked, she moved back beside him, and they both laid on their sides, facing one another.

As needy as they both were for sex, they satisfied one another by just kissing for awhile. Lazy morning kisses and touches fulfilled years of longing and lonely mornings. Booth curved one hand along her thigh and hooked it over his leg, pulling her even closer. Brennan felt his morning erection against her belly and she placed her hands on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, their lips and tongues tangling in mutual pleasure. Booth rubbed her back and Brennan rubbed his shoulders. "I love kissing you," Brennan admitted, rubbing her thigh against Booth's hip.

"I just plain love you, Bones," Booth returned, capturing her lips again with his. He cupped her rear end in his palms and tugged her near him. The sensation caused Brennan to arch back, her breasts peaking against his firm chest.

They stared at one another for a long moment before attacking each other again. This time, it wasn't lazy kissing, it was desperate. It was fierce. It was love.

Moans and whimpers and scraping fingernails from her and groans and hisses and thrusting hips from him. Their lips bit at one another. Neither one was vying for dominance; they each were only desperate to make the other see how much they were needed.

"Ah!" Brennan forced herself to pull back for much needed air. She and Booth stared at one another, chests heaving, lips parted, legs twined together.

Then Brennan moved, falling onto her back. She stretched her arms above her, gently tangling her fingers into the wrought iron posts of Booth's headboard. She bent her knees and then let one fall to the mattress in invitation. "I believe the correct phrase would be, 'Take me, I'm yours', Booth".

There was no guile or artifice, mockery or sexual cunning in her tone. Only her straightforward self. Booth looked at her for a second longer, sealing the minute up in his heart as the moment right before he really became one with her. Then he settled himself between her parted thighs, groaning at the welcome she gave him. She arched up beneath him and he ran his hands from her waist up and over her breasts and shoulders then up her arms until his fingers were twined with hers. Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and Booth lowered his lips to hers, kissing her lightly before sinking inside of her.

The last few hours of intimacy and foreplay could not compare to the genuinely out of this world pleasure found in their absolute joining. Brennan's neck flushed and her lips fell open against his. "Oh, Booth…" she cried out, tightening her fingers in his.

He was long and thick inside of her, fitting her perfectly. She looked at his handsome face and almost ached at the awe and desire she read in his eyes.

"Yeah, Bones…" his cocky words were gone. His ability to form complete sentences was gone. All he could do was lay completely on top of her, stretched out with her from head to toe, and move. He began to thrust between her legs, groaning at the feel of how wet she was, all for him. He remembered the way she came apart on his tongue, and he thrust a little bit harder.

Brennan bit at his lips, running her thumbs over his as she rotated her hips below him. Their eyes locked and held as they rode one another, their rhythm as perfect as if they'd been together twenty years.

"I love you, Booth," she admitted, capturing his mouth with hers and thrusting her tongue inside as he rocked his naked body over hers.

His cheeks were flushed, his penis lengthening and warming inside of her. Brennan felt her own body temperature rise. Part of her wanted to take her hands back and run them all along Booths body, but the rest of her loved the feel of his fingers gripping hers so tightly. They anchored one another, and she closed her eyes as another of his thrusts caused her to gasp. Behind her closed lids, she could perfectly imagine the way they looked, almost as if she were looking at a mirror on her ceiling. Booth's dark hair and skin, taut, muscled, firm, clenching. His strong neck and wide shoulders, his perfect back and trim hips. His long legs, hairy and strong, his feet, pale and scarred on the bottom. And she imagined her pale skin, wrapped around him as his hips pounded into hers. Her eyes opened on a gasp as she nearly came apart at the image combined with his inexorable thrusting between her legs.

"Look at me, Bones," he begged, pulling his face back from where he'd buried it in the crease of her neck and shoulder. "Look at me, baby. Please."

Brennan nodded, clenching her fingers around hers and staring into his eyes.

And in that moment, time stopped.

What she'd thought she'd been able to write about, what he'd thought he'd dreamt about…

It was nothing compared to the way it felt. The way it felt to be with one another like this. Brennan's core contracted and fluttered in desperately rapid pulses around Booth's penis, and he arched his back, burying himself deeper and coming hard. Her body opened and his spilled and they became one, truly one.

"Oh, Bones…" Booth gasped, collapsing against her in a mass of gorgeous and desperate relief, and she felt his stomach muscles working against hers. His thighs continued to work as his hips moved in soft rotations.

"I know," she acknowledged, finally breaking their hand to hand contact to run her hands all up and down his back with a soothing touch. Booth was in her arms and in her, and she didn't have words to associate with it all. They were sweaty and panting and breathing hard and together.

But when he pulled back and met her eyes again, Brennan realized she didn't need words for the moment. She just needed him. She leaned up and kissed his chin and his cheeks and then his lips, moaning against his mouth when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her with him. He rolled to his back and she sprawled out on top of him.

They dozed for a few lazy moments, unable to stop from caressing one another. Their idyllic setting was interrupted by Brennan's cell phone, and Booth laughed when Brennan groaned.

"_I_ could answer it," he teased, but Brennan just smiled and leaned over him to get her phone from her discarded pants pocket, noticing the way his eyes were pinned to her breasts.

"Brennan," she answered, and blushed at the way her voice sounded. "Oh, hi Angela."

Booth's eyebrows rose, and he snickered, leaning in to place kisses along her chest and shoulders.

"Yes," Brennan tried to swat him away, but he just grabbed her hand and kissed it too. "Angela, I took your advice. I'm at Booth's."

He fairly choked out a laugh, and Brennan smirked at him, using her other hand to stroke along his thighs. Booth groaned.

"No, Angela…nothing's wrong," she gave Booth a warning look, but he just ignored it and moved further down the bed, honing in on his new favorite spot in the world. His lips and tongue began a light massage against her lower belly and thighs, and Brennan fell onto her back, shamelessly parting her legs for him.

"I should come," she panted and then gasped. "I mean, I should go, Ange. I'm kind of busy. Yes, I'm doing what you recommended. I'm sure we will get something to eat later."

Booth did laugh then as his tongue settled into the groove of her sex and he began to lick and taste her. Brennan felt the sensation of his pleasure all the way to her toes and she arched her hips toward his mouth. "Okay, goodbye Angela."

"Goodbye Angela," Booth called out before Brennan could close her phone and Brennan stared at him, wide eyed.

"She's going to know."

He shrugged a shoulder, inserting it between her thighs. "Doesn't bother me."

He traced his index finger along her opening. "You?"

Brennan shook her head, willing to agree to just about anything to get him to keep up what he was doing. "No, it doesn't bother me. Just don't stop."

"Don't worry, Bones…" he muffled against her flesh. "I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Or ever. Just don't you forget it."

"I won't" she promised, her fingers curling into the sheets underneath her body. "I'll never forget, Booth."

**-b&b—**

**The end!**


End file.
